oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Quests/Experience rewards
This indicates the number of experience points in specific skills that are given as rewards from doing certain quests. Points for quests are listed in ascending order. Set rewards These rewards are given in a certain skill after doing a quest; there is no choice involved. The following list also shows the skill requirement in order to receive that quest experience reward. Agility : Attack : Construction : Cooking : Crafting : Defence : Farming : Firemaking : Fishing : Fletching : Herblore : Hitpoints : Hunter : Magic : Mining : Prayer : Ranged : Runecrafting : Slayer : Smithing : Strength : Thieving : Woodcutting : Skill choice Upon completing the quest, players choose the skill that these rewards go towards. These rewards usually come in the form of items, like lamps or books. *It is highly recommended to put this experience into skills that are hard, slow or expensive to raise, such as Slayer, Prayer, Construction, Farming, Smithing, Agility, Crafting or Herblore. *Fairytale II - Cure a Queen - A skill lamp granting 2,500 exp in any skill above level 30. *A Tail of Two Cats - Two antique lamps each granting 2,500 exp in any skill above level 30. *Contact! - Two 'wishes' each granting 7,000 exp in Attack, Strength, Defence, Magic, Ranged, or Hitpoints. *Darkness of Hallowvale- A tome of experience with three chapters giving 2,000 experience each in any skill above level 30. *Dream Mentor - A Dreamy lamp which gives 15,000 exp in any combat skill except in Attack or Prayer. *The Fremennik Isles - Two helpings of 10,000 exp that can be spent in Attack, Strength, Defence or Hitpoints. *The Great Brain Robbery - Blessed lamp granting 5,000 exp in any skill above 30. *King's Ransom - A skill lamp granting 5,000 exp in any skill above level 50. *Legends' Quest - 7,650 experience in any four of the following skills: Attack, Defence, Strength, Hitpoints, Prayer, Magic, Woodcutting, Crafting, Smithing, Herblore, Agility, Thieving. *Monkey Madness - 35,000 experience in Attack and Defence or Strength and Hitpoints and 20,000 experience in the other two skills. Talk to Daero after the quest to receive these rewards. *Monkey Madness II - Two 50,000 XP training sessions in either Magic, Ranged, Attack, Defence, Strength or Hitpoints. Talk to Duke after the quest to receive these rewards. *One Small Favour - Two reward lamps granting 10,000 exp in any skill above level 30. *Recipe for Disaster - A lamp granting 20,000 exp in any skill above level 50. *Shadow of the Storm - 10,000 in any combat skill except Prayer. *The Tourist Trap - 4,650 experience x 2 in a choice of Agility, Fletching, Smithing, or Thieving. Other *Observatory Quest - This quest can possibly grant 875 experience in Attack, Strength, Defence, or Hitpoints, depending on which constellation you observe during the quest, which is completely random. (Some constellations do not give experience in any skill) *The Varrock Museum - After completing certain quests you can speak to Historian Minas and inform him of your discoveries and historical information. For this you will receive Kudos and at certain amounts of kudos you will receive lamps awarding small amounts of experience in any skill. Trivia *Waterfall Quest provides the most experience for any quest without requirements, allowing players to jump from level 1 to level 30 in both Attack and Strength. See also *Quest skill requirements (skill levels required to begin or complete quests) *Experience (experience table from levels 1 to 99) Category:Quests